


chaser

by velificatio



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to keep hold of Rachel is like catching a wet glass; any sign of falter and she'll slip from your grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chaser

“You gonna wait until I’m asleep to hop out or should we take care of that now?”

Rachel isn’t one to linger or cuddle by any means after sex. Sarah’s gotten used to the quick retreats and the vacant space on her side of the bed, as pristine as Rachel’s “game face”. It’s unusual for Sarah; she’s usually the elusive one and having the shoe on the other foot is well, interesting.

And frustrating. At times Sarah feels like she’s chasing Rachel through a hall of trick mirrors. There are times when her response is to simply shatter that glass. To press her fingers deeper into Rachel’s cunt, thumb at her clit, wrap a hand around her neck and lean in close. “ _You can let go._ ” She’ll pant, the air between them too hot, charged. “ _Stop thinking about everything yeah? Just feel this…_ ” And Rachel will arch up into her, scratch at her skin and always, always try to keep her eyes open throughout their fucking.

Afterwards, as she does now, Rachel rises from the bed with sweat rolling down her skin. Straightens her negligee to cover part of her thighs. But not before Sarah sees the long trails of slick she’s coaxed out from her cunt. Not before she sees how Rachel’s chest heaves as she pants down at her, the way she looks like she’s walked through a hurricane. Her right eye glowing in the evening like a wildfire.

Rachel doesn’t answer her question with more than a small smile. Sarah’s not sure what exactly she does when she leaves the room during the night.

She hopes Rachel reclines on the long span of her sofa, a glass of whiskey Sarah still can’t believe she actually owns in hand and strokes idly over her breasts. Grazing a nipple Sarah’s left a bruise beside, fingertips dipping into her soft thighs Sarah mouthed and sucked on. And that it takes more than one glass for her to regain her composure.  


End file.
